Future Miracle
by Onizuka Audrey
Summary: Ketika 2 orang anak manusia tiba-tiba muncul dan membingungkan kiseki no sedai dan timnya. Berhasilkah mereka mengupas(?) identitas 2 anak jago basket ini sebelum anak-anak misterius lainnya muncul. /Judul dan Sumary abal kemungkinan Isi nya juga abal . .v genre dan rating pun nggak jelas - - genre family, dikit romance,dikit humor,dikit friendship *mungkin*/
1. Chapter 1

**Future Miracle**

**A/N: warning Judul dan Summary abal kemungkinan isi nya juga abal, OC, Gaje, OOC, Absurd, mbuatnya maksa jadi isi tidak terjamin. Dan ini merupakan Rewritte-an dari versi sebelumnya karena saya rasa yang sebelumnya benar-benar tidak layak -_- jadi enjoy**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket bukan punya saya**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Ketika 2 orang anak manusia tiba-tiba muncul dan membingungkan kiseki no sedai dan timnya. Berhasilkah mereka mengupas(?) identitas 2 anak jago basket ini sebelum anak-anak misterius lainnya muncul. /Judul dan Sumary abal kemungkinan Isi nya juga abal ._.v/

.

.

* * *

**Tahun 2034 Tokyo, Jepang**

Sore itu sepasang kakak beradik berambut biru tua sedang berjalan bersama sepulang dari berbelanja di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Tokyo.

"Ne ne niichan, arigatou sudah menemani aku belanja" kata seorang anak perempuan cantik berambut biru tua panjang.

"Nggak perlu terima kasih. Lagian aku ke mall juga mau beli sepatu basket sama baju buat latihan" kata kakak anak perempuan itu yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan milik adiknya.

Saat mereka melewati pertigaan sepi yang mengarah kerumah mereka tiba-tiba tanah dibawah mereka bersinar dan mereka terjatuh kedalamnya.

"Apaan nih?" kata anak laki-laki itu

'_Hahahaha jangan takut aku tidak akan melukai kalian aku hanya akan membawa kalian mundur 20 tahun dari sekarang' _kata sebuah suara misterius

"Ha? 20 tahun? Woii jangan gila! Balikin kita ke tempat tadi" kata anak laki-laki itu kini emosi

'_Hoo tidak bisaa~ jadi sekarang jadilah anak baik dan tunggu kalian sampai dimasa lalu okeeee~ oh satu hal lagi kalian harus hati-hati tentang identitas kalian jangan sampai menyebabkan time paradox okee. Nah semoga selamat sampai tujuan yaa Aomine Daichi, Aomine Daisy hahahaha' _suara misterius itu hilang bersama hilangnya cahaya yang mengelilingi mereka. Sekarang mereka sedang terjatuh dari langit menuju sebuah hutan dibawahnya.

"Oii bangsat tunggu" teriak Daichi

"Niiii" tangis Daisy saat mereka jatuh menembus hutan dan semakin dekat dengan tanah.

"Daisy awaas" teriak Daichi sambil memeluk Daisy diatasnya supaya tubuhnya lah yang jatuh menghantam tanah. Dan BRAAAAKK tubuh Daichi menghantam tanah dan langsung tak sadarkan diri sementara Daisy diatasnya menangis melihat kakaknya.

"Niii bangun niii. Tolong tolongg" teriaknya didalam hutan.

* * *

**Sementara itu tahun 2014**

Setelah berakhirnya Winter Cup, Organisasi Basket Internasional di Jepang mengumpulkan 6 tim terbaik di Jepang beserta pelatihnya untuk dilatih supaya bisa diseleksi untuk masuk Timnas Baket Jepang setelah lulus SMA nanti. Keenam tim itu adalah Seirin, Rakuzan, Touou, Kaijo, Shutoku, dan Yosen beserta pelatihnya dan Pelatih tambahan Aida Kagetora dan Alexander Gracia juga satu tim bantuan yang dikirim untuk Training Camp di salah satu gunung di Jepang.

Dihari pertama sampai dipenginapan semua tim menghabiskan waktu untuk beristirahat kecuali Tim Seirin.

"Kalian berlima lakukan Fartlek digunung sebelum mandi" kata Aida Riko

"Haiiiii" seru tim Seirin.

Mereka semua berlali mengelilingi gunung dengan tenang sampai terdengat teriakan seorang perempuan.

"Niii bangun niii. Tolong tolongg"

"Hoi kalian denger nggak ada yang teriak" tanya Hyuuga

"Iya nih kayak ada suara cewek teriak" jawab Izuki

"Jangan-jangan setan lagi" kata Kagami ngeri

"Kagami-kun baka ini masih sore nggak ada setan. Dan suaranya itu minta tolong mungkin orang itu lagi kesusahan" kata Kuroko datar

"Kalo gitu tunggu apalagi ayo kita tolongin" kata Kiyoshi berjalan kearah suara itu diikuti teman-temannya.

Dan disinilah mereka melihat seorang anak perempuan menangis disamping tubuh seorang laki-laki. Begitu menyadari kehadiran mereka anak perempuan itu langsung berlari kearah Hyuuga dan menangis sambil memegang bajunya.

"Kumohon tolonglah dia. Tolong kakakkuuu" kata perempuan itu yang akhirnya pingsan.

"Kalian semua cepat tolong mereka. Kagami, Kiyoshi kamu tolongin anak itu. Kuroko, Izuki kamu bawain barang-barang mereka. Aku gendong cewek ini ayoo kita balik ke penginapan" kata Hyuuga

"Okeee" seru mereka semua

.

.

.

Di penginapan

"Ugh dimana nih?" Kata Daisy saat sadar berada di sebuah ruangan

"Oh selamet kamu udah sadar" kata Riko

"Ah nii" kata Daisy langsung melompat dari tempat tidur menuju ke tempat tidur kakaknya

"Tenanglah dia baik-baik saja" kata Riko

"Benarkah? Arigatou. Arigatou sudah menolong kami" kata Daisy ke tim Seirin

"Nggak perlu terima kasih sudah sewajarnya kita tolong menolong" kata Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum ramah

"Betul sekali. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa ya? Dan bagaimana kamu bisa sampai dihutan itu?" tanya Izuki

"Namaku Ao- Daisy. Dan kita bisa sampai kesitu karena em ano itu tadi pas aku dan kakakku belanja tiba tiba ada yang nyerang kami terus tiba-tiba kami udah ada disana gitu" kata Daisy kurang meyakinkan.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan Daisy-san?" tanya Kuroko curiga

"te..tentu saja tidak" kata Daisy

'_well emang itu yang terjadi walaupun agak bohong sih'_ batin Daisy

"Udah udah. Daisy-chan gimana kalo kita mandi aja" ajak Riko

"Ah oke anoo.."

"Riko, Aida Riko. Yang disana Hyuuga Junpei, Kiyoshi Teppei, Izuki Shun, Kagami Taiga, dan Kuroko Tetsuya" kata Riko sambil memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu.

"Ah haii hajimemashite aku Daisy dan ini kakakku Daichi"

"Baiklah Daisy-chan ayo kita mandi".

Setelah mandi tim seirin dan tim lainnya berkumpul di ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama sementara Daisy masih menunggu kakaknya bangun dan setelah itu akan segera menyusul ke ruang makan.

"Gimana apakah mereka boleh tinggal disini?" tanya Hyuuga

"Karena tempat ini di kontrak oleh organisasi basket jadi semua yang ada disini harus mengusai sesuatu tentang basket jadi mereka boleh tinggal asalkan mereka bisa main basket" kata Rikoo

"Terus gimana kalo mereka gak bisa main basket?" Tanya Kiyoshi

"Maka dari itu mereka akan di tes secepatnya tapi aku meminta mereka mengetesnya besok sehinggak Kalian bisa mengajari mereka main basket" jelas Riko

"Okee serahkan pada kami" kata tim Seirin

"Ne ne Kurokochii sama Kagamichii mau ngajarin siapa ssu?" tanya Kise yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka karena jarak meja tim satu dan tim lainnya tidak terlalu jauh jadi ada kemungkinan tim lain menguping percakapan mereka juga.

"Nanti Kise-kun akan tau" jawab Kuroko datar

"Eh tap-" belum selesai Kise ngomong terdengar suara pintu kayu dibuka dengan keras SREEEEKKK sehingga semua orang langsung menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

Dan disitulah berdiri seorang gadis muda yang terhitung tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan dengan mata emas mempesona yang ditemani bulu mata panjang, tubuh yang langsing dan tinggi dengan bodi yang wow walau dadanya tidak sebesar Momoi tapi lebih besar dari Riko, dan juga rambut bitu tua panjang yang bergelombang diikat ponytail berantakan yang membingkai wajah putihnya dengan sempurna membuat para lelaki terpesona apalagi ketika dia melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum polos kearah tim Seirin membuat Moriyama dan beberapa orang lainnya mimisan.

"Ka..ka..kawai" kata Moriyama sebelum akhirnya pingsan

"Riko-san" teriaknya

"Daisy-chan? Mana kakakmu?" tanya Riko

"Nii-chan sedang mandi habis ini kesini kok" jawab Daisy sambil tersenyum

"Daisy-san apakah itu Jaket basket? Tapi kok tidak ada nama sekolahnya?" kata Kuroko melihat Jaket hitam bertuliskan di bagian dada sebelah kanan jaket itu.

"Ah iya ini Jaket basket tim sekolahku" kata Daisy pada Kuroko

"HA? Kamu pemain basket? Syukurlah jadi nggak perlu khawatir soal tes besok" teriak Riko senang

"Tapi kenapa nggak ada nama sekolahnya kalau itu jaket tim?" tanya Akashi yang tiba-tiba ikut ngobrol karena tertarik dengan Daisy.

"Karena ini bukan benar-benar jaket resmi tim basket sekolah ku. Ini jaket tambahan yang dibuatkan oleh kapten basket sekolahku untuk anggota first string yang juga Starting member supaya bisa dipake pas latihan tambahan atau pas Training camp" jawab Daisy

"Hee? Starting member bukan amatir brati?" kata Kagami kaget

"Amatir? Hidoii aku dibilang amatir! Aku ini bukan amatir! Semua anggota keluargaku pemain basket, aku juga udah mulai main basket sejak kecil sama kakakku, aku juga uda jadi anggota First string, Strarting member dan Ace sejak kelas 1 smp enak aja aku dibilang amatir" katanya kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Belum sempat mereka sembuh dari kekagetannya mendengar pernyataan Daisy tiba tiba pintu kayu itu terbuka kembali dan menampakkan seseorang yang sedang berdiri disana.

"Nii" kata Daisy keorang itu.

Disana berdiri seorang anak laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut biru tua pendek dengan kulit tan *tidak se-_tan_ Aomine* memakai celana hitam panjang kaos putih dan jaket hitam bertuliskan dengan tampang bosan dan tatapan menghina sambil menguap.

"Pemandangan yang sangat familiar" kata Kuroko

"Entah kenapa melihat wajahnya membuatku sangat kesal" kata Kagami dan Wakamatsu berbarengan

"Daisy ngapain nih rame-rame?" tanya Daichi nyante sambil berjalan kearah Daisy

"Nggak ada apa-apa mereka cuma nanya ke aku. Btw ini kakakku Daichi" kata Daisy memperkenalkan Daichi

"Daichi yoroshiku" kata Daichi nyante

"Hare Daichi-kun sangat tinggi ternyata. Kalo stamina Daisy-chan aja udah sangat baik mungkin wanita dengan stamina terbaik yang aku tau. Mungkin milik Daichi-kun lebih baik. Daichi-kun bisa tolong buka bajumu, lepas sepatu sama angkat celanamu sampek ke lutut" tanya Riko semangat

"Ha buka baju? Gak. enak aja nyuruh-nyuruh" kata Daichi marah sambil mengerutkan alisnya

'_Kok jadi mirip Aomine/Aominecchi/Daiki/Daichan/Minechin/Ahomine/Aomine-kun' _batin mereka semua kecuali Aomine, Daisy dan Daichi

"Mouu nii mereka udah nolongin kita berterima kasih dikit dong suruh buka baju aja nggak mau" kata Daisy kesal menggembungkan pipi dan mengerutkan alisnya

"Iya tapi kan-" Daichi mencoba protes tapii

"AKUU MARAAH" teriak Daisy masih menggembungkan pipi dan mengerutkan alisnya ditambah membuang mukanya.

"Iya iya oke aku buka baju. Ampun deh nih anak" kata Daichi ikutan kesal sambil membuka bajunya

"Hihihi arigatou nii-chan" kata Daisy tersenyum

'_Kenapa jadi mirip Kise kalo minta Aomine buat one on one' _batin anggota GoM facepalm minus AoKise tentu saja.

"Daisy-chan buka sepatu juga ya tadi aku belum sempat liat kakimu tadi" kata Riko

"Haiii"

Setelah itu Daichi melepas baju, sepatu dan mengangkat celananya sampai ke lutut, dan Daisy melepas sepatunya Riko pun segera mengamati kaki Daisy dan tubuh Daichi sambil terbelalak kaget.

"Daichi-kun dan Daisy-can umur berapa?" Tanya Riko

"Aku 14 tahun kelas 2 smp" jawab Daisy

"ha? Aku 15 tahun kelas 3 smp" Jawab Daichi membuat Riko makin kaget

"Kenapa kantoku?" tanya Hyuuga

"Daisy-chan kekuatan kakinya luar biasa dengan kata lain dia pelari yang cepat lebih cepat dari kebanyakan orang disini, setara dengan kecepatan anggota kiseki no sedai walau nggak secepat Aomine-kun. Tapi aku yakin itu cuma karena Daisy-chan perempuan kalo dia laki pasti dia lebih hebat dari ini" Kata Riko membuat semua kaget

"He? Masa sih aku cepet? Ini aja kurang cepet menurutku lagian masih cepetan nii-chan kok" kata Daisy polos

"Iya bener. Daichi-kun kekuatan fisiknya sekuat Kagami-kun atau bahkan Kiyosi dan kakinya ituu… lebih cepat dari Daisy-chan. Kekuatan larimu luar biasa aku berani bertaruh kalo Daichi-kun secepat Aomine-kun" dan kata-kata Riko yang ini bukan cuma membuat mereka kaget tapi langsung teriak-teriak alay

"Ha secepat Aomine?" teriak Wakamatsu dan Kagami bareng. Lagi

Sementara Aomine sendiri masih diam tapi kaget.

"Ha kantoku yang bener?" tanya Hyuuga

"Iya sumpah hyuuga-kun. Dan yang lebih menakutkan lagi itu mereka masih smp gak kebayang seberapa cepatnya mereka kalo sma nanti" kata Riko

"Hoo apa beneran kamu secepat Daiki?" Tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai

"Ha mungkin seharusnya apa benar Daiki yang kau maksud ini secepat aku?" tanya Daichi balik dengan senyum arogan yang sangat mirip Aomine

'_astofirwoh kalo senyum seksi kayak Aominecchi' _batin Kise gulung-gulung dalem hati

"Heh berani juga kamu anak kecil" kata Aomine kesal

"Hoo ada yang marah nih~" kata Daichi dengan nada menyebalkan

"Hei sudah sudah apa yang kalian ributin" kata Masako Araki, pelatih Yosen yang datang bersama pelatih lainnya membuat semua orang bubar

"Inikah anak yang kau temukan, Aida Riko" tanya Araki saat melihat Daichi dan Daisy

"Iya. Mereka ternyata bisa main basket jadi kita bisa tes mereka secepatnya" kata Riko

"Kalo gitu gimana kalo kita tes sekarang aja" kata Genta Takeuchi, pelatih Kaijo

"Okee ayoo" kata Daisy

* * *

Dan inilah chapter satu seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya saya kurang puas dengan versi sebelumnya jadi saya Rewritte dan itung-itung buat hadiah ulang tahun nya Kise-chin :3

Kyaa Otanjubi Omedetto Kise-chin semoga dikau berjodoh dengan Aominecchi /doa para Aokise fans u,u/

dan terima kasih sudah baca :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Future Miracle**

**A/N: warning Judul dan Summary abal kemungkinan isi nya juga abal, OC, Gaje, OOC, Absurd, mbuatnya maksa jadi isi tidak terjamin. Dan ini merupakan Rewritte-an dari versi sebelumnya karena saya rasa yang sebelumnya benar-benar tidak layak -_- jadi enjoy**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket bukan punya saya**

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka semua menuju gym di dekat penginapan untuk mengetes Daichi dan Daisy.

"Tuh anak nyebelin banget. Songong nya se-level sama pelangi pelangi sialan itu" kata Kagami

"Kagami-kun jangan bicara kasar. Mereka akan menghajarmu kalo mereka denger" kata Kuroko kalem.

"Hmm kalian jangan kaget dulu masih ada orang yang lebih menyebalkan dari nii-chan. Nii-chan sebenernya nggak terlalu nyebelin tapi dia bisa lebih nyebelin pas dia bosen, badmood, atau pas lagi kekurangan objek bullying kayak sekarang." Kata Daisy

"Iya. Kamu yang bakalan aku Bully, chibi" Kata Daichi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Daisy.

"Mouu stop rambutku jadi rusak kan. Dan juga hanya karena aku nggak setinggi kamu bukan berarti aku pendek" Kata Daisy manyun.

"Tetep aja kamu lebih pendek brati kamu chibi-nya" Kata Daichi tersenyum sambil merangkul Daisy.

Setelah sampai di Gym mereka langsung kearah court basket.

"Tes apaan sih?" tanya Daichi

"Udah gak usah banyak tanya pokoknya nii-chan cuma harus main basket dan menang" kata Daisy dan Daichi hanya menghela nafas pasrah

"Oke berdasarkan keputusan para pelatih kalian berdua akan melawan tim pembantu two-on-two" kata Araki

"Two-on-Two? Ngelawan tim pembantu? Kalo gitu aku nggak ikut kalo Cuma gitu aku yakin Daisy bisa ngatasi mereka tanpa masalah"kata Daichi malas

"Hei bocah jadi kau meremehkan tim pembantu kami?" tanya Aida Kagetora agak kesal melihat sikap Daichi

"Ha? Harusnya kami yang tanya gitu menyuruh kami melawan tim yang bahkan bukan tim basket dan disini Cuma bantu-bantu doang. Hoi hoi kau pikir kita sapa hah?!" Daichi berteriak sambil emosi

"Iya juga sih sebenernya aku juga merasa diremehkan setelah dipuji eh malah dibeginikan aku jadi agak sebel juga sih" kata Daisy dengan wajah sedih yang tiba tiba saja berubah menjadi serius. "Kalo mau menguji kami tolong lakukan dengan serius" wajah Daisy yang manis dan selalu dihiasi senyum polos dan cantiknya menghilang digantikan wajah serius dan tatapan tajam dari mata emas cantiknya.

"Hmm mereka mulai bicara sombong" kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya

"Benar. Bisa berlari cepat bukan jaminan kalian handal bermain basket jadi kalian jangan narsis dulu" kata Akashi dengan nada mengerikan.

"Berlari cepat bukan jaminan handal main basket? Memang, akupun tau kalo itu. Tapi ngatain kami narsis…" kata Daisy dengan nada tenang dan wajah seriusnya

"Apa kamu yakin Akashi-san?" sambung Daisy sambil melempar bola basket yang ada di tangannya kebelakang, tanpa aba-aba Daichi menangkap bola itu berlari dengan cepat ke ring seberang lapangan dan men-_dunk_ kan bolanya dengan keras.

'_gileee tuh anak cepet banget dunk nya keras juga' _batin mereka semua kaget sambil melongo *nggak semuanya sih melongo. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Akashi Seijuro melongo -_-*

"Kaget?" kata Daisy memegang bola basket yang tadi ada di lantai. "Masih terlalu cepat kalo segitu aja udah kaget" lanjutnya sambil melempar bola ditangannya ke dalam ring dengan satu tangan tanpa melihat ring nya dan bola itu masuuuk *bayangkan saja ketika Aomine ngajarin Kuroko nge-shoot*. Dan lagi-lagi mereka kaget

"Haruskah kita di tes?" tanya Daichi masih dengan tampang bosennya ke para pelatih. Saat melihat wajah Daichi, Kuroko pun tidak bisa berhenti melihat ekspresi bosan Aomine ketika kiseki no sedai berubah diwajah Daichi yang amat sangat Nampak bosan.

Setelah para pelatih saling lirik-lirikan penuh arti akhirnya Arako berkata

"Kurasa cukup sampai disini dulu hari ini. Kalian diterima. Kita bakal liat sejauh mana kemampuan kalian besok pas latihan" kata Arako lalu semua pelatih meninggalkan mereka

"Nii~ smile" panggil Daisy ke kakaknya yang masih diam tanpa senyum sambil meletakkan kedua telunjuknya di ujung bibirnya dan menarik bibirnya hingga membentuk Daisy pun kembali dari mode serius ke mode cerianya, Kakaknya pun hanya memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum melihat adiknya, hal ini membuat Kuroko dan Momoi tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

Setelah melihat tes yang dilakukan Daichi dan Daisy mereka semua bubar menuju ke ruang makan untuk melanjutkan makan malam mereka yang tertunda. Tim Touou mulai merundingkan kemampuan Daichi dan Daisy di perjalan mereka saat menuju ruang makan.

"Ano sumimasen ternyata mereka beneran kuat ya?" kata Sakurai

"Iya aku juga mikir hal yang sama. Dan wajah, kekuatan, sama tingkahnya ituloh bener-bener mirip Ahomine. Jangan-jangan mereka adikmu" kata Wakamatsu sambil melirik Aomine

"Ha?enak aja aku itu anak tunggal nggak punya sotoi" kata Aomine

"Ma ma udah udah yang penting mereka itu bener-bener menarik" kata Imayoshi sambil tersenyum misterius.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di Gym mereka semua sudah siap-siap untuk latihan sekaligus latih tanding antar sekolah, sekarang mereka semua sedang pemanasan.

"Minna sekarang kita akan latih tanding antara sesama tim sementara dari beberapa sekolah" kata Aida Riko

"Baiklah untuk Tim sementara 1 terdiri dari : Imayoshi-kun, Miyaji-kun, Moriyama-kun, Izuki-kun, Ootsubo-kun" kata Riko

"Dan Tim sementara 2 adalah: Takao-kun, Kiyoshi-kun, Kise-kun, Sakurai-kun, dan Daichi-kun untuk quarter 1 dan 2, Daisy-chan unuk quarter 3 dan 4. hai semunya dimohon untuk segera bersiap-siap"

"Daichi-kun apa posisimu?" tanya Kiyoshi

"Power forward" jawabnya singkat

"Yosh kalo gitu semua siip. Aku center, Daichi-kun Power Forward, Kise-kun Small Forward, Takao-kun Point Guard, Sakurai-kun Shooting Guard oke" kata Kiyoshi

"Haaiii-ssu" kata Kise semangat karena bisa satu tim sama Daichi

"Jaa let's have fun" kata Kiyoshi berbaris.

Priiiiiiit. Suara peluit ditiup pertanda pertandingan dimulai, bola yang dilempar keatas oleh wasit tersebut segera ditangkap oleh Kiyoshi dan langsung dilempar kearah Takao yang mengopernya kearah Kise . Permainan berjalan lancar dengan tim 2 memimpin walaupun dengan sedikit usaha, permainan Daichi pun cukup memuaskan dia memang lebih hebat dari sebagian orang disana tapi tetap saja permainannya belum bisa disaingkan dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai + Kagami tapi yah bisa dibilang 11 – 12 dengan Himuro ataupun anggota Uncrowned Kings.

"Dia lumayan hebat juga walaupun nggak sehebat yang seperti aku bayangkan" kata Kagami

"Betul. Aku kira setelah kalian berbicara sombong kemarin akan ada sesuatu yang luar biasa tapi… segini doang" Kata Nebuya

"Tch, aku mulai ragu apakah bener kalian pemain basket SMA terbaik se-Tokyo." Kata Daisy setelah mendengar kakaknya dihina

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Akashi

" Maksudku, kalian kan pemain hebat masa kalian tidak bisa membaca tingkah laku pemain sih itukan salah satu hal penting dalam basket" kata Daisy lagi

"Contohnya liat muka kakakku. Dari raut muka kakakku dan tatapan mata nya aja udah menunjukkan kalo dia sedang bosan artinya dia sedang tidak bermain serius" sambung Daisy beberapa orang mulai paham dengan ucapan Daisy tapi sisanya masih tetap cengo membuat Daisy kesal.

"Argh, dasar lola. Nih aku perjelas" kata Daisy "Niiii bermainlah lebih serius jangan malas-malasan" teriak Daisy ke kakaknya

"Ha?ngapain serius-serius orang cuma latiih tanding juga, yang penting menang kan" katanya

"Tuh kan kakakku nggak serius itu artinya itu bukan bener-bener kemampuannya tau" kata Daisy dengan nada dan tatapan _bego-amat-gitu-aja-nggak-tau._

Quarter 1 dan 2 pun berjalan lancar dengan tim 2 memimpin 9 poin lebih banyak dan sekarang Daisy sedang bersiap-siap untuk quarter 3.

"Jangan sampek kamu membocorkan keahlianmu. Mereka bisa curiga" kata Daichi setelah berhasil menarik Daisy ketempat sepi

"Hee kenapa aku nggak boleh dan nii-chan boleh" balas Daisy.

"Baka aku punya gaya basketku sendiri aku nggak suka ngopy orang kayak kamu dan_ dia. _Well, aku bisa sih ngopy cuma aja aku nggak suka. Pokoknya jangan mengopy siapapun pake gaya basketmu sendiri" kata Daichi

"Tapi gayaku nggak sehebat punyamu dan _dia._ _Dia _aja yang suka ngopy punya gaya asli yang hebat. Aku kan nggak sehebat kalian" kata Daisy sambil menunduk sedih dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Ha? Ngomong apa sih kamu? Kita semua sama, kita ini Aomine. Potensi dan kekuatan yang mengalir didarah kita itu sama cuma cara kita mengembangkannya itu yang beda. You're not weak, Daisy. You never was" kata Daichi, Daisy pun menangis terharu mendengar kakaknya.

"Udah, jangan nangis. Balik yuk pertandingannya uda mau mulai" kata Daichi lagi merangkul Daisy yang masih mengelap air matanya

"Eh Daisyicchi habis nangis?" tanya Kise saat melihat Daichi dan Daisy.

"Hoi kamu kenapa di bully sama kakakmu?" tanya Kagami

"Hoi asal ngomong aja" balas Daichi marah

"Terus?kenapa kamu nangis" tanya Kiyoshi

"Karena aku berpikiran bodoh dan nii-chan nyemangatin aku" kata Daisy tersenyum sambil memeluk pinggang kakaknya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kuroko

"Mmm, nii-chan kan keren dan hebat. Bener-bener idolaku" kata Daisy sambil memeluk kakaknya lebih erat

"Hmm, kamu bilang itu kesemua orang dikeluarga kita" kata Daichi

"Loh emang semua dikeluarga kita keren dan hebat kok." Protes Daisy manyun "Dan juga nii-chan harusnya bangga telah jadi idola dari seorang idola. Aku nggak gampang lo mengakui kehebatan orang lain" kata Daisy melepas pelukannya dari Daichi.

"iya iya _Miss Popular_. Udah sono ke lapangan udah mau mulai tuh" kata Daichi. Daisy menuruti perintah kakaknya dan segera ke lapangan disaat Daisy berdiri disamping Kise dan berbincang-bincang dengan Kise, Kuroko tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan mereka.

'_Ternyata mereka beneran mirip. Dari wajah, mata, senyumnya pun mirip. Bahkan gaya rambut mereka sama hanya saja milik Daisy-san lebih panjang dan berwarna biru tua' _Batin Kuroko mengobservasi Daisy.

"Daisycchi posisimu apa-ssu?" tanya Kise

"Small forward tapi aku juga bisa jadi Power forward" kata Daisy

"Hee sugoii na Dai-chan" sambung Takao

"Ehehe enggak kok biasa aja?" kata Daisy

Dan setelah itu pertandingan dimulai di 3 menit pertama Daisy berhasil untuk tidak mengopy siapa-siapa di lapangantapi di menit ke-empat setelah melihat quick shoot nya Sakurai Daisy lepas diri dan mengopy nya.

"Haree ternyata emang beneran gampang. Aku kira akan memberikan setidaknya sedikit tantangan eh membosankan ternyata"omel Daisy tidak menyadari yang lain terbelalak setelah melihat aksinya.

"_oopsie_ kelepasan" katanya ketika menyadari kalau dia baru saja membocorkan keahlian mengopy nya

"Time out" teriak Aida Rikoo yang segera menuju ke Daisy bersama beberapa orang dari tim lainnya

"DAIIISSSYYY-chan kamu punya kemampuan mengopy kayak kise-kun?" tanya Aida Riko

"E-enggak kok Riko-san" kata Daisy panic

"Terus keenapa kamu bisa melakukan Shootnya anak Touou itu?" tanya Kasamatsu

"Betul. Gerakannya, pergerakan bolanya, bahkan akurasinya sama persis. Kok bisa?" tanya Hyuuga

"Emm itu karena aku bisa belajar dengan cepat kok" kata Daisy

"Tapi dalam waktu sesingkat itu?" tanya Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul

"_Duh_, namanya juga belajar cepat kalo butuh waktu lama bukan belajar cepat namanya" kata Daichi membela adiknya.

"Dan kamu dasar chibi udah tak bilangin buat nahan diri masih aja bandel" kata Daichi ke Daisy

"Heee tapi kan susah niiii" rengek Daisy "Lagian nii tau kan aku nggak hebat dalam menahan diri" lanjutnya dengan tatapan dan seringaian menantang di wajahnya

"Hoo kamu nantang aku? " kini seringaian pun muncul juga diwajah Daichi

"Yah kamu bisa nolak sih kalau kamu takut" tantang Daisy

"Oh pliss inget 'Kita tidak penah menolak tantangan' salah Satu motto keluarga kita. Aku ikut tapi jangan nangis kalo kamu kalah" kata Daichi

"Deal" kata Daisy enteng dengan senyum kemenangan diwajahnya membuat Daichi berbalik dan berjalan kearah tim 1

'_Aku nggak tau kenapa tapi provokasi sepertinya selalu berhasil untuk memancing seorang Aomine marah. Well, factor turunan dari papa mungkin' _batin Daisy

"Hoo ini bakalan menarik. Baiklah Daichi kau aku ijinkan bermain" kata Akashi tersenyum misterius

"Tu..tunggu Akashi-kun jangan seenaknya. Aku pelatihnya disini" protes Aida Rikoo

"Well, jabatanku juga sebagai pelatih disini semenjak pelatihku menyerahkan semua tanggung jawabnya ke aku" jawab Akashi . "Dan untuk semua anggota Generation of Miracle aku ingin kalian berkumpul di bench Rakuzan, termasuk kau Ryouta. Dan Kagami Taiga boleh ikut juga" perintah Akashi ke mantan teman se-timnya, dan juga tawaran (baca:perintah) ke Kagami.

"Baiklah tim 1 Miyaji-san *saya tidak tahu Miyaji ini senpai atau bukan tapi buat jaga-jaga saya kasih suffix-san biar aman* akan digantikan oleh Daichi, dan Tim 2 Ryouta akan digantikan oleh.." kata Akashi berpikir sambil melihat ke orang-orang disekitarnya "…Ah Kaijo kapten Kasamatsu-san, kan?" tanya Akashi yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kasamatsu.

"Oke kita lanjutkan quarter 3" perintah Akashi dan pertandingan pun dimulai.

Pertandingan dimulai dengan Tip Off lagi yang didapatkan oleh Ootsubo dan di oper ke Daichi, Daichi yang hendak melesat ke basket lawan setelah mendapat bola dari Ootsubo tapi dihadang oleh Daisy.

"Hmm kamu mau melawan aku dari awal, _eager aren't we?"_ kata Daichi dengan seringaian nya sementara Daisy masih focus menjaga Daichi

"Hoi hoi aku suka tatapan tajam matamu. Tapi yah, tidak akan merubah fakta. _You can't stop me_" dengan 1 kalimat terakhir itu Daichi berhasil melewati Daisy dengan mudah dan berlari sangat cepat kearah basket tim lawan dan men-_dunk_ kan bola ditangannya.

"Huwooo sugoi itu tadi bener-bener cepet" seru Kise

"Hmm, sepertinya aku harus setuju dengan Kise" Kata Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya sementara Aomine, Murasakibara, Kuroko dan Kagami masih terus mengamatinya

"Heh, benar-benar menarik" kata Akashi lagi-lagi tersenyum misterius

* * *

Inilah chapter 2 saya publish sekalian dengan chapter satu karena saya merasa bersalah karena sudah mogok lama banget dan membuat readers sekalian menunggu /nggak ada yang nunggu kale -_-/ dan juga saya sepertinya kurang puas dengan karakter Daichi yang terlalu liar(?) kayak bapaknya tapi yasudahla kemampuan saya cuma bisa sampai segitu -_-

Terima kasih sudah membaca kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan


End file.
